The Tom and Jerry Show (2014)
The Tom and Jerry Show (O Show de Tom e Jerry no Brasil) é uma série animada estadunidense de televisão (com base nos personagens originais de Tom and Jerry, criados por William Hanna e Joseph Barbera). A série estreou nos EUA em 9 de abril de 2014 no Cartoon Network. No Canadá estreou no canal Teletoon em 1 de março de 2014. No Brasil, a série estreou em 14 de abril de 2014 no Cartoon Network. Na Angola e Moçambique, a série estreou em 21 de abril de 2014 no Boomerang, e em Portugal, a série estreou em 13 de julho de 2015 na RTP2 no programa Zig Zag. Sinopse Tom, um gato cinzento atrapalhado, está sempre perseguindo Jerry, um pequeno e esperto ratinho marrom. Juntos, os dois aprontam e vivem as mais hilariantes aventuras, ao lado de Spike e Tyke (dois cachorros), Butch (um gato preto), Tuffy (um ratinho cinza-claro), Quacker (um simpático patinho amarelo) e muitos outros. A série é produzida de estilo Flash e mostra Tom e Jerry com o visual clássico modernizado e seus episódios estão concentrados em 4 ambientes diferentes: * Ambiente 1: Em uma casa urbana, Tom e Jerry moram juntos, enquanto outros personagens moram na mesma cidade que eles. * Ambiente 2: Uma casa assombrada onde Tom e Jerry são os mascotes de duas bruxas chamadas Hildie e Beatie. * Ambiente 3: Em uma agência de investigação, Tom e Jerry são dois detetives que investigam vários casos, contando com a ajuda de um "narrador". * Ambiente 4: Em uma sala de experimentos, Jerry é um rato de laboratório e amigo de um outro rato chamado Napoleão, enquanto Tom é um gato de rua. Personagens Principais * Tom - Um gato cinzento que sempre está perseguindo o ratinho Jerry. * Jerry - Um rato que sempre está fugindo do gato Tom. * Spike - Um bulldog grande muito violento que agride Tom com surras e espancamentos sempre que ele o provoca ou quando tenta perseguir o Jerry. Em alguns episódios, Spike aparenta tratar Jerry da mesma forma que o Tom. * Tyke - Um pequeno cachorrinho e filho do Spike. * Rick - O dono da casa de Tom e Jerry. * Ginger - A dona da casa de Tom e Jerry. * Butch - Um gato preto que mora na rua que é o inimigo de Tom e Jerry. * Patinho Quacker - Um patinho amarelo, melhor amigo do Jerry. * Espeto (Tuffy) - Um filhote de rato cinza que usa fralda e que é sobrinho do Jerry. Recorrentes * Hildie e Beatie - Duas bruxas que moram com Tom e Jerry em uma casa assombrada. * Newt - Um tritão alaranjado que usa um tapa-olho. Ele também mora na casa das bruxas. * Napoleão - Um rato cinzento amigo de Jerry, que vive no laboratório científico do Dr. Bigby. * Hamster - Um hamster inteligente que também vive no laboratório do Dr. Bigby. * Dr. Bigby - Um cientista que trabalha em um laboratório científico. * Narrador - Um locutor que narra todas as histórias de detetives do Tom e Jerry. * Mimi / Frufru (Toodles) - Uma gatinha de cor clara com um laço azul na cabeça. É a namorada do Tom. Secundários| editar código-fonte * Barkley, o Cão - Um cachorro ladrão de coleiras visto no episódio "Preso pela Coleira" (One of a Kind). * Polly - Uma puddle rosada adulta de óculos vista no episódio "Preso pela Coleira" (One of a Kind). * Oitava Vida do Tom - Uma das vidas do Tom que também é um gato com a mesma aparência dele, só que fala. Ele ajuda Tom a caçar Jerry, treinando todas as outras vidas de Tom a formarem um time depois que ele diz que as vidas não voltariam para ele de novo, neste caso, vai permanecer vivo. Ele aparece no episódio "Almas Depenadas" (Ghost of a Chance). * Ronnie, o Coelho - Um coelho branco mágico que é visto no episódio "Poof". * Percy - Um pombo meio abobalhado visto no episódio "Poof". * Coelha - Uma coelha amarronzada que trabalha como um dos animais no ato de mágica. Foi vista no episódio "Poof". * Madame Beta - Uma peixinha rica de cor lilás. Foi vista no episódio "Detetive vs. Detetive" (Sleuth or Consequences). * Mãe das Bruxas - Uma feiticeira, mãe de Hildie e Beatie, vista no episódio "Mamãezinha Querida" (Mummy Dearest). * Dutch - Um cachorro vermelho que tenta proteger um rubi que impede má sorte, que depois foi roubado pela cadela Roxy, que se tornou depois, a sua namorada. Ele foi visto no episódio "A Maldição do Rubi" (Curse Case Scenario). * Roxy - Uma cadela bege com coleira roxa que queria roubar um rubi de seu antes inimigo, e agora namorado, Dutch, para não ter má sorte. Ela foi vista no episódio "A Maldição do Rubi" (Curse Case Scenario). * Misty - Uma gatinha branca com uma grande fita vermelha no pescoço que tem uma queda por Tom. Foi vista no episódio "Gata Raptada" (Cat Napped). * Espirro - Um cachorro marrom que antes era apaixonado pela gatinha Misty. Foi visto no episódio "Gata Raptada" (Cat Napped). * Espelho Mágico - Um espelho falante das bruxas que prevê o futuro. Ele foi visto no episódio "Espelho Mágico" (Magic Mirror). * Toots - Uma ratinha com uma fita azul no pescoço que é a namorada de Jerry. Ela foi vista no episódio"O Jantar Está Sofrido" (Dinner is Swerved), onde ela participa de um encontro com o Jerry e ganha rivalidade com a gatinha Mimi, mas depois, as duas se reconciliam quando Tom e Jerry preparam um jantar de macarrão especialmente para elas. Toots também prova ser muito inteligente. * Gigi - Uma outra ratinha vista no episódio "Um Problema Molecular" (Molecular Breakup), que também é a namorada do Jerry. Ela usa um vestidinho branco com listras pretas incluindo uma saia preta e fala com sotaque francês. * Cozette - Uma gata branca francesa que se apaixona pelo Tom no episódio "Um Problema Molecular" (Molecular Breakup). * Tio Harry - Um rato amarronzado que usa uma roupa de férias e que é o tio de Jerry e Tuffy. Aparece no episódio da segunda temporada "A Visita do Tio" (Say Uncle). * Botão - Uma pequena gatinha cor de laranja com um laço amarelo na cabeça. Ela é muito carinhosa mostrando gostar muito de Tom, Jerry e Spike. Apesar de Tom não ter gostado muito dela no começo e treiná-la o tempo todo para pregar peças no Jerry e no Spike, ela não gosta de ser malvada com nenhum deles e gosta de ser a melhor amiga dos três. Ela aparece no episódio da segunda temporada "Vencidos pela Gatinha" (Smitten with a Kitten). * Mamãe Sabiá - Uma sabiá de cor azul que adora aprontar brincadeiras com Jerry e Spike, mas que depois se arrependeu por aprontar demais com eles, assim que pediu a ajuda do Jerry para resgatar seus filhotes das garras do Tom. Agora a Mamãe Sabiá virou a nova melhor amiga do Jerry. Ela aparece no episódio da segunda temporada "Aves e Encrencas" (To Kill a Mockingbird). Antagonistas com Menores Aparições| editar código-fonte * Glória - Uma gatinha branca malvada que usa um laço e uma coleira violeta que tenta substituir Tom depois de Rick achar que Tom estava dando muita alergia no Spike. Ela foi vista apenas no episódio "Alergia á Fofura" (Here's Looking A-Choo Kid). * O Cão do Juízo Final - Um cachorro sinistro que tenta destruir Tom e Spike. Ele aparece apenas no episódio "Pé na Estrada" (Road Trippin). * Wilson - O gato de estimação do Dr. Bigby que se torna um gato laranja criança de novo depois de sr colocado na máquina de juventude que ele criou para rejuvenecer Wilson, que antes era um gato velho gresalho. Mas ao ser deixado no labatório depois de Dr. Bigby confundir Tom como seu gato, Wilson persegue Jerry e Napoleão por toda a sala de experiências. Quando retorna, Dr. Bigby encontra o verdadeiro Wilson, o que deu chance para o Tom escapar. Mas quando Dr. Bigby abraça o verdadeiro Wilson, ele o agride com arranhos no braços e fazendo Dr. Bigby levá-lo de volta para a máquina e fazê-lo voltar ao normal. Apareceu apenas no episódio "Franken Gato" (Franken Kitty). Categoria:Séries